High voltage MOSFET devices typically suffer from large avalanche multiplication when the transistor is in use, especially when the transistor is biased in the off state or in the weakly-on state. Large avalanche multiplication leads to device degradation due to hot-carrier injection into the gate oxide. Hot carrier injection into the gate oxide, especially hot hole injection into the gate oxide, can result in the weakening of the gate oxide which eventually leads to device failure.